Don't Have to Say Goodbye
by ToastyBrownPotatoes
Summary: The war has been won and Salem defeated, but much has been lost. The memory of those who have departed stick close as the teams of Beacon put on a charity concert to help raise funds for those in need.
The song used is "Cold" from the RWBY Volume 3 soundtrack. This fic takes place after the war to stop Salem from overrunning the world with Grimm. Much was lost, but in the end the victory was won.

* * *

"Everything is all set," called out Coco, sliding into a nearby chair backstage in exhaustion, patting her lap for Velvet to join her. The shy girl blushed red as a tomato and minisculey shook her head, electing for a chair of her own next to her teammate instead. Coco shrugged and slouched even more. She slid her ever-present glasses down her nose to glance at Ruby, who was nervously watching a hushed conference between Weiss and Jaune. "They'll be fine, this concert is going to be perfect," she assured. Ruby didn't look too convinced, biting her fingernails while she anxiously bounced in place.

"I'm just worried about them… I know I'm a team leader and that I should be doing something to help them, but I just… I just… I feel so helpless!" she bemoaned in frustration, her cheeks puffing out in dissention, arms crossed.

"Look, Ruby, it's okay… Ruby? Ruuuuby…" Coco leaned forward and gave her junior a tug on the arm to get her attention. "Ruby, sometimes the hardest part of being a leader is knowing when to trust those under you to fly on their own. It took me a long time to learn that lesson, but it's an important one. I trust you see what I'm saying?" Ruby grimaced and nodded, still clearly upset.

"You're not the first person to tell me that, and I _know_ that, but it's still so… _hard_."

"Trust me, I know. And it doesn't get much easier. We just have to have a little faith."

Discussion finished, Weiss joined the trio, her normal outfit replaced by simple but elegant off-the-shoulder gown that seemed to shimmer even in the dim light backstage. "We decided to make a few last minute changes to the song." Ruby's eyes brimmed with worry.

"Are you sure that's okay? I mean, the concert's starting in less than 10 minutes." Weiss nodded in affirmation.

"It'll be fine. Besides… I think the changes were needed. Jaune's off to tell the band right now."

Coco spoke up. "How are you feeling?" Weiss laughed, nerves causing her voice to shake just a bit.

"I honestly should be accustomed to this, I used to sing at concerts back in Atlas fairly frequently. Except this time…" Weiss' chest shuddered as she took an uneasy breath. "This time feels so different." The heiress clutched her hand over her heart with a gloved hand, as if to protect it from the cold of the curtained stage. "Back then singing was just a way to pass the time or to please father. Now… now my singing is going to actually mean something, and frankly…" Weiss hesitated, turning her gaze towards the heavy velvet curtain separating them from the audience slowly gathering beyond. "Frankly, I'm terrified-OOF."

Ruby aggressively hugged Weiss from behind, squeezing her in the most reassuring way she could manage. "I know you'll do great, Weiss. We're already so proud of you for volunteering to do this." Weiss allowed herself a few precious moments to fall into the embrace before shaking herself, determination now burning just behind glassy eyes.

"That's enough you dolt, you'll ruin my dress," she playfully chided. Ruby released her friend, grinning and wiping her nose on the sleeve of her sweater, her own eyes misty as well.

"Looks like we've got a full house," called Yang, bounding around the corner, throwing an arm around her sister. "This charity concert sure kicked off. So proud of you guys," she beamed, though her normal cheerfulness was tempered with a somber cloud, her eyes not quite as bright or movements as quick as they usually were.

"Did you see Jaune? Did he get ahold of the director?" inquired Weiss. Yang nodded, a hint of mischief in her face.

"Oh yeah. The director wasn't all that happy with the sudden change, but Jaune was having none of it. He sure has come a long way from losing his breakfast on the airship to Beacon, huh?" The rest nodded.

"We all have," added Weiss. The group fell into a reflective silence. And then it well and truly hit Ruby.

"We're never going to be able to go back to the way things were back then, are we?" Yang ruffled her little sister's hair, a sad smile on her lips.

"Don't think so sis."

The silence was broken by Nora poking her head around the corner. "Time to start everybody! Break a leg!" The heiress took a deep breath, her breathing now strong and steady.

"Very well-gah, Ruby!" she hissed as the caped girl gave her friend another quick hug and a peck on the cheek before taking off in a swirl of rose petals. Weiss couldn't do much but sigh and shake her head good naturedly. " _That girl…_ "

\R.W.B.Y./

The house lights dimmed, dropping the audience into darkness as an expectant hush fell over the crowd. Nora, dressed smartly in a black suit, tophat, pink bowtie and fake mustache marched on stage, traced by a single spotlight. She gave an experimental tap on the microphone, which met with loud feedback arcing throughout the auditorium. Poor Blake practically fell out of her seat, which Yang found hilarious. Ruby elbowed her sister to try and get her to behave.

"We're in the front row," she hissed. "Behave." Yang waved her hand at Ruby in acknowledgement, not trusting herself to speak lest the giggles escape. The screeching faded, Nora waved to the packed crowd.

"Sorry 'bout that folks. Welcome one and all to the Nikos Charity Concert. I wanted to first take a moment and thank you all for taking time to come out and support us in or efforts to help house, clothe and feed those who've lost their homes or loved ones to the war, and want to remind you that we will have various concession items available for purchase during intermission, all lovingly cooked by our own resident master chef, Lie Ren. Now, without further ado, we have our opening act, the wonderful singing duo Sea Monkeys!"

 **\R.W.B.Y/**

There were numerous wonderful and enjoyable acts, from songs to skits to comedy. Even Cardin made an appearance; turned out he had a rather interesting and slightly unnerving talent for ventriloquism, but Ruby had only one act on her mind that was still to come. She felt kind of bad about it seeing as how everyone had worked so hard, but she just couldn't take her mind off of the matter weighing on it.

Nora hopped back up on the stage, still trying to contain her laughter from the last act.

"And that about sums it up for us tonight folks; we just have one more performance for you tonight. Please remember to pick up any trash you may have, and don't forget that we have an afterparty with various carnival games and stands at the fairgrounds. Now I'd like to welcome to the stage for the last song of the night, the beautiful Miss Weiss Schnee!"

Nora skipped off stage as the large curtain slowly parted, all five spotlights sweeping to illuminate the silver-haired beauty as she stepped forward. From Ruby's seat just left of center and close to the stage as could be, she could see that Weiss looked nervous again. Ruby'd never been one for praying much, but tonight she prayed as hard as she could for her friend, teammate and closest companion.

Weiss looked around the audience for a moment, then spoke. "The writer of this song and I wish to dedicate this song to our departed friend Pyrrha Nikos, who gave her life in the hope of serving others." On cue the director in the orchestra pit waved his baton and the soft, clear notes of a single piano echoed across the walls. Weiss closed her eyes, breathed deep, then sang…

I never felt  
That it was wise  
To wish too much  
To dream too big  
Would only lead  
To being crushed

Her voice was soft at first, easing into each word with tender care. The piano melded perfectly, the two forming a perfect harmony.

Then I met you  
You weren't afraid  
Of anything  
You taught me how  
To leave the ground  
To use my wings

I never thought a hero  
Would ever come my way  
But more than that  
I never thought  
You'd be taken away

For just a brief moment the music paused, and Weiss panicked as she felt her throat constrict with emotion. Almost immediately though, wide eyes found those of her friends sitting just in front of her. They were here for her. Weiss breathed and sang out the feelings crushing her chest,

Now it's cold without you here  
It's like winter lasts all year  
But your star's still in the sky  
So I won't say goodbye  
I don't have to say goodbye

Ruby, Yang and Blake clasped hands, silently cheering for their teammate as she continued singing, a small section of strings now adding to the music.

My days of doubt  
Were in the past  
With you around  
You helped me feel  
I had a place  
Direction found

You showed me that  
A greater dream  
Can be achieved  
Enough resolve  
Will conquer all  
If we believe

Weiss' voice was strong and clear, rising and falling as the notes swooped about. A quiet horn joined the ensemble, adding more breadth to the music.

The light you gave to guide me  
Will never fade away  
But moving forward never felt  
As hard as today

An unstoppable wave of emotion washed over the concert hall as the music swelled and Weiss sang with all her might.

Now it's cold without you here  
It's like winter lasts all year  
But your star's still in the sky  
So I won't say goodbye  
I don't have to say goodbye

The song slowly trickled off into a silence only broken by the occasional sniffle. Not single dry eye was present. Through her own blurry vision Weiss could see the crowd standing and applauding, though she could barely hear them through the blood pounding in her ears. Breathlessly she curtsied to her audience and stepped back out of the spotlights, allowing the curtain to fall around her.

Ruby had never clapped so hard in her life.

 **\R.W.B.Y./**

Team RWBY and JNPR were seated together at one of the picnic tables illuminated by the web of lights spread all around the fairgrounds, watching families and friends enjoy the night air filled with fun and food. The group was content with the comfortable silence between them, and so they sat for a while, each with his or her own thoughts. Weiss daintily picked away at her cotton candy while Nora and Yang took turns trying to through little chocolate chips into each other's' mouths, with Ren and Blake doing their best to not get caught in the crossfire. Jaune was busy dealing with brain freeze from his efforts to finish off an ice cream cone in one bite.

Ruby picked at her oversized cookie. It really was a delicious cookie: triple chocolate chunks with peanut butter swirls and small dollops of whipped cream turning the whole thing into a delicious piece of art, but the caped girl's thoughts were elsewhere. Finally she broke the silence.

"Hey, Jaune?" The blond boy looked up, his face still slightly askew.

"Yeah, Ruby?" The girl tapped at the table for a moment, biting her lip.

"I… I was wondering. Why did you change that last verse? I noticed it was different from the rehearsal, and Weiss said you guys decided to make an adjustment."

"Oh, that. Well… I don't know, it's kind of hard to explain," he shrugged. "I'm honestly not really sure myself." Weiss let the last bit of candy floss melt in her mouth before joining in.

"I think… that we just didn't want the song to end the way it did. Maybe we were being silly, but it felt like Pyrrha wouldn't want it to end that way, perhaps."

Ruby frowned thoughtfully for a moment, then thumped the table with her fist and said, "That's it! Those last few lyrics, I've been trying to figure them out all night, but I think I understand them now. It's about what makes every day so important: we'll never be the same as the day before, so we need to make the best of it? As long as we hold the memories of those we've lost close to us, we never really do have to say goodbye to them, right?" Jaune smiled as he looked to the stars and closed his eyes.

"I'd say you're right, Ruby."


End file.
